Acquire all nucleic acid sequences of greater than fifty base residues published in referred journals; check the sequences for accuracy; identify them with regard to name, taxonomic classification, author, journal reference, sequencelength, and published number scheme; and annotate them, specifying positions of known sites of biological interest. The database will be corrected and updated as necessary to maintain accuracy and currency. Data will be available off-line on magnetic tapes and in a yearly hard-copy edition. Limited on-line access will be provided via dial-up telephone data links.